I knew you'd marry me
by MissTeak
Summary: Kagome takes a trip back on memory lane on her wedding day, recalling how her husband Sesshoumaru first proposed to her at the age of six, armed with nothing but a bunch of wilted daisies and a plastic pink ring from Toys R Us.


I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

A/N: A little Sesshy and Kagome are just too cute to play with! I've tried incorporating Sesshoumaru's badass attitude into kiddy mode, so we'll most probably get a bossy little boy on our hands. Please review!

_******* I knew you'd marry me *******_

She took her first step down the long aisle of the church, smiling a blissful smile from behind a veil of the softest white. Her perfectly shaped lips were painted with a soft peachy pink gloss, and the smile grew as familiar faces from all around returned her smile with their own. Her favorite combination of lilac, pink and white tastefully adorned the magical setting which would soon stand testimony to her beautiful marriage.

The wedding march was resonating in the interior, while camera shutters flashed almost rhythmically with the music as excited fingers clicked away. Through the music, Kagome could pick up discreet sniffling by her side, and then she saw it – two pools of unshed tears glistening in her grandfather's wizened eyes.

Kagome looked at him in a blend of amusement and endearment, feeling her heart constrict with a warm, fuzzy sensation, while the old man held his head up and looked skywards to hold those traitorous tears back. She looked away from her grandfather, and then she saw the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

He was not just any man. He was going to be the man who would make her a woman, the father of her children. He was "The One", cheesy as it might sound.

He was Sesshoumaru.

She had known she was going to be his wife since they were mere children. Kagome had never doubted it for a second, for Sesshoumaru had never allowed her to do so. With another sweet smile gracing her lips, she recalled the day he had proposed to her, when he was only six, and she, five.

**********

Little Kagome looked up from the sandcastle she had been working hard on when a shadow came between her form and the late afternoon sun rays. A sweat drop ran down the side of her face, and she tilted her head so that she could wipe the perspiration on her sleeve. Then she saw a pair of Bubblegummers sneakers, before a bunch of twelve randomly picked daisies was shoved dangerously close to her face.

"Hey!" She yelled, immediately standing up and putting her hands on either side of her hips. Whoever that kid was, he was obstructing her access to the sandpit. "What are you doing?"

Now that she was in a standing position, little Kagome could clearly see the person holding the bunch of flowers.

"Sesshoumaru! I'm building a sandcastle." She said pointedly, as if that was good enough to get him out of the way.

"No."

"I'll smack you with my spade." Little Kagome had been a very fierce little girl indeed.

"I have something to tell you." His childish voice was serious, and it scared little Kagome. Sesshoumaru could be rather intimidating sometimes, and Kagome did not like the way he talked to her number one best friend, Inuyasha, who was also his half-brother.

"What?" She tilted her head challengingly. Inuyasha had told her that there was no need to be afraid of Sesshoumaru, and that he was merely a "big, fat stupid cow".

"You will marry me."

She dropped her spade.

"Huh?"

"I said, you'll marry me." Little Sesshoumaru repeated, staring unwaveringly at Little Kagome while holding his bunch of wilting daisies out.

Kagome frowned prettily, tossing her pigtails. "If you want to get married, you have to ask. You don't tell people to get married, you know."

A glimmer of uncertainty flickered in his eyes. "Who told you that?"

"I saw it on TV! The boy on TV went down on his knee. That is the nicest part, I think." Little Kagome said, evidently proud of herself for having remembered. There was something so nice about way the boy went down on his knee to give the girl a ring. And it must have been very nice because Mommy was saying "awwww" at that part.

She bent down to reach for her spade, before straightening up and giving little Sesshoumaru a big smile. "And I can't marry you, Sesshoumaru. I had already said okay when Inuyasha asked me to marry him."

Little Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as his fist, still chubby with a little baby fat, closed into a tight clench.

"When?"

"Three days ago."

He knew he lost out on the time, but Sesshoumaru immediately lifted his chin and looked at Kagome challengingly. "Did he give you nice flowers like these?"

"Eeew. These flowers are ugly."

That was true; they were almost wilted, drooping as if they were crying. He picked them when they were fresh though; it was just that little Sesshoumaru needed a good five hours before he could summon the courage to ask little Kagome to marry him. But he would win; he _had to_ win if he wanted to marry Kagome.

"Did he?" Sesshoumaru emphasized, ignoring little Kagome's stab at his painstakingly gathered flowers.

"Yes. They were nice." She replied, imitating the tone he was using with her. "And **PINK**."

He stamped his bubblegummer shoe-covered foot against the sand, angry with childish pettiness. She noticed how he pouted for a second, before the pout disappeared.

Kagome continued. Inuyasha would be happy to know she had finally managed to make "big, fat stupid cow Sesshoumaru" angry. "And Inuyasha _asked _nicely. He didn't _tell_ me to marry him."

Little Sesshoumaru looked at her suspiciously.

"Did he go down on his knee?"

Inuyasha hadn't gone down on his knee. All he did was ask her when they were taking turns to go down the slide at the playground.

"No." Little Kagome replied, reaching out for her bucket to put her spade back in. She had to get home soon if she wanted to help Mommy with preparing dinner. "I'm going home. Bye!"

She turned to go, skipping along as she set off on the path home, looking at the way her lengthened shadow danced on the concrete.

"Higurashi Kagome!"

She frowned, for she hated it when they called her by her entire name. She hated it too, when they made fun of her name, as "Kagome" was also a famous Japanese brand selling fruit and vegetable juices, and tomato ketchup.

Stopping in her tracks, she whirled around to see little Sesshoumaru five feet behind her…down on his knee.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru!" She called out, taking in the sight of his childish face frozen in a mask of concentration and determination. "What are you doing?"

_He was on his knee,_ she realized. _Just like the scene she saw on TV._

"Will you marry me?"

_He was asking nicely,_ she thought to herself.

As little Kagome stood rooted in surprise while the sunrays shone brightly on her face, and her pigtails swayed in the late afternoon breeze, little Sesshoumaru hurriedly pulled out a plastic ring he had bought from the mall.

"I've got a ring." He said, in a voice that was meant to tell Kagome how much better he was than Inuyasha. "And it's **PINK**."

_Complete with a big, plastic purple gem,_ she realized happily, while those pretty lips turned up in a smile. _It's the one they were selling at Toys "R" Us._

"So will you marry me, Kagome?"

"Okay." She nodded with a bright smile, as she walked over to him. "I shall marry you instead of Inuyasha! Let's get married then, Sesshoumaru!"

As he stood up and put the ring on her finger (her thumb, because it was the only one big enough to fit), little Kagome smiled sweetly at little Sesshoumaru. It was a smile which he loved to see, and he returned it with one of his rare smiles.

"I knew you'd marry me."

**********

…and he was right, after all, Kagome concluded as they pulled apart from the passionate kiss they were in amidst cheers and claps from their friends and family. The little children, Shippo and Rin, son and daughter of Kagome's best friends Miroku and Sango, were throwing confetti into the air and laughing gleefully.

Inuyasha pumped his fist in the air while his girlfriend Kikyou smiled merrily through a film of tears and clapped as enthusiastically as she could. Kagome's mother was crying and smiling at the same time, while Sango hugged her with a huge smile on her pretty face. Miroku was characteristically checking out Sango's behind, which looked really good in the tight blue tube dress she was in.

Kagome looked at her husband, who was looking exceptionally handsome as he glowed with genuine happiness. There was nothing more she could ask for.

Today, the ring glistening on her ring finger was a Cartier one which looked nothing like the flashy pink band with the lump of a purple fake plastic gem. But material prices did not matter; both were items she held equally dear to her heart.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her again, making her feel like she was made of gooey marshmallows.

As they closed in for another chaste kiss, he whispered, "I knew you'd marry me."

*******The End.*******


End file.
